reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Reversal of the Dragon Heart 3
The Sequel to Reversal of the Dragon Heart 2, and the first time we see the new Dragon Warriors. Summary 2 Decades after the second film, Kyra is kidnapped by Victor Veloci for experimentation. Eric and Hopgoblin must rescue Kyra, but they realize they can't save her alone. Eric and Hopgoblin gathers future Dragon Warriors and teams up with Dr. Emmett Brown to save Kyra from the evil claws of Victor Veloci! 1985 DeLorean Time Vehicle included! Plot 2 decades after the 1983 Mass Pollution. An aged Eric the Spellbinder and Kyra seeks to find new Dragon Warriors who might be targeted. It is revealed Sorron faked his demise from the first Reversal of the Heart. Sorron has made an alliance with Jonan Van Braun III the grandson of the original Van Braun to help him claim Sarcania. Eric then use the same time portal to find her descendant. When Kyra was kidnapped by Victor Veloci, the 5 fragments represented 5 personalities Childishness, Intelligence, Love, Faith, and Open Heart. These were scattered all around the timelines, giving Eric the task to see if he could find the Descendants of Kyra. Ariel of Atlantica who was renamed Brianna to protect her from Van Braun is the piece of Open Heart, Thumbelina grown normal sized renamed Paula is the piece of Faith, April O'Neil is a parallel piece of Intelligence, Starfire is the piece of Childishness, and the Dragon Princess herself is the piece of love. As seen in Eric's dream. Then came an idea is the Seven Suitors, Eric then gives the red mask to a mysterious warrior. Eric talks to the new king of Glowerhaven. The Red Suitor is introduced with six other suitors to the king, who asks to cure his daughter, Victor Velloci in the City of New Jersey when he killed Kyra she burst to light and a piece of the Crystal fell down and states "My kin will make a difference to the 21st century!". After this Eric sees that she is now a Riftling and goes to seek her kin the Dragon Warriors and find her successor. Back in Glowerhaven The Red Suitor is told that the fragments are found in three tests, Wisdom, Compassion, and Courage to free his family from the curse. Red Suitor is guided by Kyra's riftling form to find a new form so she can finally rest in peace (Dragons are immortal, but the human form expires) She leads Red Suitor to the first test the test of Wisdom, during this test is testing which is the monster. Ariel is the Open Heart piece of the fragment, she is aided up until Prince Eric comes into play (Same as the Little Mermaid), Red Suitor slowly realizes that the Open Heart becomes lust, He sees if Ariel really love him, she'd let him go, he kicks Eric's face for just loving her beauty. When he did he saw the Blue Suitor mask fell off him, revealing he cheated being a suitor and Sorron's face comes to light. Instead of being grateful Ariel was gonna kill the Red suitor to be stabbed by Van Braun III revealing a host taker wanted to preserve Sorron's cursed Shadow, and said she couldn't let him destroy her source of power. She disintegrates and a Fragment was exposed with a Dolphin Totem which was crushed by Van Braun knowing that he and Sorron was toyed from the start. Red Suitor is magically returned to the Castle of Glowerhaven with a broken heart. Kyra was enraged with her descendant who not only became a siren but also forsaken true love, she then states "Was he Worth it?". She then unites the Fragments to make sure it was never corrupted again. Kyra comforts him with Ariel's form showing to be the side of Open Heart once again, but the other Test Compassion tested his heart of kindness after accepted the truth. The Compassion had Thumbelina testing Red Suitor as Tom Thumb, where the story of Thumbelina takes place, Eric is killed by Sorron who wanted revenge for taking his chance to become Kyra's betrothed, Eric's rifting form takes Marty McFly to survive the future, he knows Kyra is at peace and sees The Red Suitor as a worthy protector of Kyra's kin. After Thumbelina, it was revealed she was under a spell by the Love Stone by Cornelius,but also the true killer of the baby dragon, using the shadow Sorron as a cover. He states it was the Mangani's idea which got Emmett Brown wondering if Tarzan and Nazrat were the same, but it was true. The Violet Suitor was exposed to be Mr. Mole who wanted another shot of romance. Yellow and Green are revealed to be thieves, and the Orange was exposed to be an assassin. The Compassion was passed by the Red Suitor was saying that he forgave the princess, which caused Ariel merged with Thumbelina to prevent her from being poisoned by the shadow. Marty's girlfriend finds a clue to the next Test helping Emmett uncover secrets. Sorron tortures the Fairy Prince for framing him and causing Kyra to become a Dragon. In the Test of Courage helps Starfire in the DC Universe, Sorron followed to expose the "Judas Contract/Vs. Justice League Starfire" is Donna Troy in disguise. Starfire gets her Game-Spider removed as Red Suitor's Game-Spider was. Robin is revealed to be controlling Starfire to get the glory. Sorron realized Robin double crossed him to gain the glory. Velocci was killed by Robin to double cross him for fame. Starfire vannishes into a Fragment, and the other fragments unite only to help him find the last in the Turtleverse. The Last Fragment the King reveals the Red Suitors courage has surpassed his last Test. The Last Fragment helped the Mysterious Red suitor and unites with the five. The Fragments unite and Kyra reveals her days are over and passes down the title to Kori revealed to be her Descendant of the 21st century. She is in a complete human form merged with features of April, Starfire, Thumbelina, and Ariel. Kyra now reunites with Eric and rests in peace. Sorron arrives but can't enter because of his dishonor, He blames Robin and Cornelius for their treacherous attempt to cheat to win the heart of the princess. Kori the new Heir of Glowerhaven was grateful to find out after Red Suitor defeats the Indigo Suitor revealed to be an Alien Bounty Hunter. Then McFly and Brown made a discovery. The only way to break the time ripples is the prevent the Crystal from breaking in the first place. The Princess kissed the Red Suitor and removes his mask. This reveals that to be Ash Ketchum of Palette Town the real one was in the Rift for years and replaced by an Avatar, a decoy created by the Rift. Instead of being angry she was glad to know who is under the mask was her best friend. She is revealed to be Misty, she was horrified at the scar he had on his side was caused by Robin, who invented Franklin Crandell was invented to cover his murder on him, and too realize that Sorron is Ash's Brother as he reveals Ash's Sarcanian name "Ashemis Cachan". Revealing he conspired his murder and replacement to cover his scheme. A battle then takes place, and Ash opens a portal with a falling Dragon lands on Sorron and placing him in Stone Prison. Kori now the Dragon Princess saves him and becomes his soul mate. She sees Kyra and Eric proud of them for finding true love as they did. Ash and Kori marry and start a new legacy of the Dragon Princess, it ends with Eric and Kyra as Riflings winking the audience. A scene in the post credits show the Dragon is Man-Dragon than landed on Sorron, who then opens his eye, and sees Cornelius and Robin in stone prison as punishment for cheating. Characters: *Kyra The Princess (E.G Daily)- former Princess of Glowerhaven. *Eric the Spellbinder (Michael J. Fox) - now a grown adult, seeks the 5 fragments of Kyra’s personality to rescue her. *Hopgoblin (Jeff Bennett) - Still the funny and cowardly Hopgoblin we all know and love! He is seen throughout the film and is seen raising a family with HoppaGoblin. *Ariel/Brianna (Jodi Benson) - a Dragon Warrior who represents Kyra’s Open Heart *Thumbelina/Paula (Jodi Benson) - a Dragon Warrior who represents Kyra’s Faith *April O’Neil (Jodi Benson) - a Dragon Warrior who represents Kyra’s Intelligence *Koriand’r/Starfire (Jodi Benson) -a Dragon Warrior who represents Kyra’s Childishness *Marty McFly (Michael J. Fox) - a Dragon Warrior who represents Eric's Optimism. *Dr. Emmett Brown (Christopher Lloyd) Marty's partner, scientist and inventor. Represents Eric's Cowardly personality. *Sorron (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - revealed to have faked his death by posing as Prince Eric to gain Ariel's confidence, and taking advantage of her lust. *Petrie (Jeff Bennett) - a child pterodactyl a Dragon Warrior who represents Hopgoblin's personality. *Jonan Van Braun III (Mark Rolston) - the grandson of the original Van Braun *Host Taker (Minnie Driver) - taking hosts and using Van Braun and Sorron so the Shadow would endure. *Red Suitor (Matthew Broderick) - main hero guided by Eric. Songs: * Time has come - Michael J. Foxx and E.G. Daily * Entering a New Phase - Christopher Daniel Barnes, Gary Imhoff, and Scott Menville * Curse Rise Again - Cree Summer * Thanks for Not Giving Up on Me - Matthew Broderick and Jodi Benson * Knowledge is Power - Christopher Lloyd * Thanks for Not Giving Up on Me - Shakira and will I am Trivia * this marks the first time Universal Pictures characters appear in a Disney film. * This is the final film to show Kyra and Eric as the main characters and open the 21st century Dragon Princess to the franchise.